<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻/哈德】Spokesperson by Billowyblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873632">【授翻/哈德】Spokesperson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billowyblue/pseuds/Billowyblue'>Billowyblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Draco, English to Chinese translation, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billowyblue/pseuds/Billowyblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“这是双方都同意的。”Malfoy拖着长腔，几十部照相机的灯光闪过他苍白的脸庞。事实上，他的脸比平时更加苍白。老实说，都泛灰了。“Rupert议员和Gornuk哥布林要求保有隐私，他们这段关系正处在脆弱的阶段。抱歉失陪了。”说着，Malfoy匆匆冲下讲台，无暇解释他为什么突然离开。Harry可以看见他长袍上轻微的隆起，那是他们的宝宝生长的地方。Malfoy消失在大楼里，记者们喊叫着表示抗议。</p><p>晨吐。Harry思索着，不太同情，因为Malfoy看起来不会允许这个。Harry看到一个笨手笨脚的年轻女巫接管了发布会，在一名记者要求她详细说说Kingley给一个名叫Kandy的顾问打的一通午间电话时差点哭了出来。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻/哈德】Spokesperson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BummedOutWriter/pseuds/BummedOutWriter">BummedOutWriter</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry不太确定Malfoy是怎么当上魔法部部长发言人的。但他怀疑这和他兼具讳莫如深与冷嘲热讽的脾性有关。Malfoy阴险的嘲弄既立竿见影又令人忍俊不禁。他拥有让最不依不饶的记者闭嘴的特殊技巧，如果不是弄得他们脸红。</p><p>讽刺的是，Malfoy, 以他的臭名昭著和媒体曝光度，如今不为人知地怀孕了。</p><p>眼下，Malfoy站在厨房流理台前，一手端着咖啡，一手捧着《预言家日报》，双眼快速扫视内页的文字。他心不在焉地喝着咖啡，随随便便地穿着一件汗衫和一条裤子，裤头……的纽扣是松开的。</p><p>他显怀了。Harry头脑空白地想。他的——他们的宝宝真在那里。他发觉自己非常震惊。</p><p>Malfoy为他在报上读到的什么东西哼了一声，然后总算搁下了报纸。他看向Harry，好像刚刚注意到他的存在。“早点弄了完事？”他挖苦地说。</p><p>“坐。”Harry坚持道，拖出一把椅子。</p><p>Malfoy僵了僵，犹豫着，最终走向餐桌坐在Harry旁边。从这里Harry能看清Malfoy眼下的细纹。</p><p>就像每个周四早晨会做的那样，他们握着彼此的手。Malfoy往后靠去，发出一声轻柔的叹息，传送开始了。</p><p>*</p><p>他们未出生的孩子是一场不可言说的一夜情产物，发生于魔法部的圣诞派对。打那以后，Harry见到Malfoy大部分是在周四，当然还有新闻发布会，会上金发青年总是冷静地否认部里流传最广的丑闻。那一天，Harry是在电视上看到他的，Harry那天休假，没有理由去部里。</p><p>“这是双方都同意的。”Malfoy拖着长腔，几十部照相机的灯光闪过他苍白的脸庞。事实上，他的脸比平时更加苍白。老实说，都泛灰了。“Rupert议员和Gornuk哥布林要求保有隐私，他们这段关系正处在脆弱的阶段。抱歉失陪了。”说着，Malfoy匆匆冲下讲台，无暇解释他为什么突然离开。Harry可以看见他长袍上轻微的隆起，那是他们的宝宝生长的地方。Malfoy消失在大楼里，记者们喊叫着表示抗议。</p><p>晨吐。Harry思索着，不太同情，因为Malfoy看起来不会允许这个。Harry看到一个笨手笨脚的年轻女巫接管了发布会，在一名记者要求她详细说说Kingley给一个名叫Kandy的顾问打的一通午间电话时差点哭了出来。</p><p>*</p><p>之后的几个月，Malfoy在公共场合施咒掩盖他的体型，但咒语并非天衣无缝。他看起来还是像长胖了。</p><p>咒语也损耗了他的魔力，把Malfoy搞得疲惫又恼火。</p><p>Harry看得出Malfoy锐利的棱角是怎样变得柔软，他的脸颊似乎永远泛着一抹浅浅的红晕。</p><p>他们坐在Malfoy的厨房里，正如每个周四都会做的那样，手牵着手，对宝宝只字不提。Malfoy在读《预言家日报》。他所做的任何事都与平常无二，除了肚子不太方便的隆起。Harry不太确定他是否对宝宝的降生有所计划，因为他显然不去讨论那些。</p><p>Hermione说他意志消沉，但Harry看不出。Malfoy看上去还是那个混蛋。他时不时对报纸上的内容嗤之以鼻，无疑，肯定是看到了某些糟糕的东西。<br/>
意识到茶喝完了，Malfoy放下报纸。他把双手撑在桌上好像要起身。</p><p>Harry蹦了起来。“我来。”</p><p>“用不着，Potter.”</p><p>但Harry无视了他，径直去泡茶。他泡了杯新的放在Malfoy面前，注意到金发青年脸色有多疲惫。接着他听见自己问：“宝宝动了吗？”</p><p>Malfoy盯着他看了一会儿。“它当然会动。”</p><p>Harry回到他的座位。“我从没见过你——”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“呃，没什么。”</p><p>Malfoy从不触碰他的肚子，至少在Harry身边不会。有时Malfoy会无来由地合上眼睛或是皱起脸，好像不太舒服。</p><p>“不见得可以避免。”Malfoy继续说。令Harry吃惊的是，Malfoy接下来抓住他的手腕，将Harry的手安放在他的一侧肚皮上。</p><p>即使隔着Malfoy的长袍，Harry也能感受到那轻柔的推动。他完全呆住了，而Malfoy垂下他自己的手，似乎不愿扯上联系。</p><p>宝宝停了下来，Harry缓慢地抚着那个点。令他大感诧异的是，宝宝以更多的动静回应了——它开始踢。</p><p>Harry抬眼看向Malfoy，金发青年只是坚决地瞪着报纸。Harry用他空着的另一只手轻轻握住Malfoy的。毕竟，他来这儿就是为了提供魔力。他的大拇指懒洋洋地摩挲着Malfoy的指关节，在此期间Malfoy继续一门心思地无视着他。</p><p>*</p><p>Malfoy生产的时候正逢Harry任务在身，所以Harry收到通知已经是几个小时之后了。</p><p>等他移形换影到圣芒戈，Malfoy已经脸色苍白地睡着了，而且显然已经终止了妊娠。</p><p>但房间另一边的摇篮里，躺着一个粉嫩的，蠕动着的小东西。Harry小心翼翼地把她抱起来。她好可爱。</p><p>“你还好吗？”Harry说，回到Malfoy床边。这时Malfoy已经睁开了眼睛。</p><p>“还行，”Malfoy沙哑地说，“没开刀。他们用了胎儿移形术。我——一切都好。”</p><p>Harry嗯了一声，点点头，目光无法从宝宝身上移开，惊叹于这完美的产物，他和Malfoy对彼此完完全全漠不关心的产物。</p><p>“你能照看她一阵子吗？”Malfoy说，声音那么小，那么不像他的一贯风格，以至于Harry僵住了，“我只是……太累了。”</p><p>Harry犹豫不决。“我——当然可以。”他勉强地说，些许震惊于那是个问句，他们竟已经开始为摆脱这个全新的，完美的小生命讨价还价了。“你应该多休息。”</p><p>那天下午，Malfoy出院，Harry把孩子带回了格里莫广场。他请了几天假，韦斯莱夫人在她有空的时候也来帮忙。因为即使Harry寄了猫头鹰也呼叫了飞路网，即使Malfoy每天都在魔法部的电视新闻发布会上现身，Harry还是一连两周没有听到金发青年的任何消息，宝宝也没有。</p><p>*</p><p>这很怪异。</p><p>好像一切从未发生。</p><p>但这是最好的结果。</p><p>“我们感激各位的关切。”Draco说，努力显得镇定自若，尽管他数夜无眠，脑袋发晕，胸口胀痛，腹中空虚，浑身乏力，而且时刻感觉自己忘了什么事情。“然而，我部和法国魔法部的关系比任何时候都更为牢固。事实上，Kingsley部长有一项会议日程就是和……”</p><p>人群突然被什么分散了注意力，镜头转向，记者们低声议论。Draco看着一位女士疾步走上讲台。Hermione Granger——突然之间就站在他身边，把一样东西塞进他的臂弯里。</p><p>一个大哭的婴儿。</p><p>Draco把婴儿抱在胸前，因为不知道除了这样还能怎么办。他方寸大乱，惊慌失措，整个世界变得一团糟。</p><p>“Malfoy先生，这是你的孩子吗？你和Granger小姐的？”</p><p>Granger翻了个白眼，摇摇头。</p><p>“Malfoy先生，你是怀过孩子了吗？”一个更敏锐的记者大声问道，“莫非这就是你近期体重上升又下降的原因？”</p><p>“如果我没记错的话，有人看到这个孩子最近和Harry Potter一起出现。你们俩是这孩子的父母吗？”</p><p>一片惊叹和低语声。</p><p>更多的闪光灯。</p><p>“Malfoy先生……你看起来气色不太好。你生产是在最近什么时候？”</p><p>Draco觉得要吐了。</p><p>他木然地走了开去，孩子依然在哭，依然躺在他的臂弯里。</p><p>他走进魔法部，径直去到一间会议室，谢天谢地，里面没有人。他轻轻摇晃着她，试图让她平静。她的脸蛋那么红，肯定有什么不对劲。他用一根手指抚过她金色的卷发，然后猛吸了口气，接着摇晃她。</p><p>这是他第一次抱她。第一次正眼瞧着她。Potter的评价很客观，她的确漂亮极了。</p><p>“怎么了？”他咕哝。他对小宝宝知之甚少，可以说一无所知。她停止哭泣，转而张开嘴扑在他的长袍上含吮。</p><p>Draco皱起眉。小心翼翼地，他拉开袍子拉链，解开衬衫顶部的纽扣，露出略微肿胀的胸部。</p><p>她自己找到他的乳头，开始吮吸——他眨了眨眼。然后她安静下来，心满意足。</p><p>Granger走了进来，Draco感到自己脸红了。</p><p>她看起来很惊讶，走近后问：“你最近如何？”</p><p>Draco没有回答，而是严厉地瞪了她一眼。</p><p>“我是说，你没怎么休假，即便是在你——”</p><p>“Potter在哪？”Draco恶狠狠地，“现在是什么情况？他死了还是怎么的？我不该……”他不再说下去，吞咽了一口。</p><p>“跟她培养感情？”Granger戏谑地说。她伸出手抚摩孩子的头，全然不顾Draco处境的尴尬。“Harry在一次突然搜查期间中了恶咒——他会好起来的。”看到Draco惊恐的表情，她飞快地补充。</p><p>Draco如释重负地深吸一口气。相比于Potter的健康状况，他更关心Potter照顾小孩的能力。从Granger的表情来看，她读懂了这一点。</p><p>“他还要在医院待上几天，修复魔力损伤。我猜宝宝想他了。我安抚不好她，她需要熟悉的魔力的宽慰。”</p><p>“去你的，Granger。”她把一切全毁了。</p><p>Granger有一下没一下地抚着宝宝的头，给了一个忧伤的微笑和一句并不真心的“抱歉”。</p><p>他知道她压根不觉得抱歉。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Harry醒来，吃惊地发现Malfoy坐在床边，抱着……他们的宝宝。那一瞬，Harry发觉自己在拼命眨眼忍住眼泪。</p><p>“Holly?”Malfoy干巴巴地说。他的灰眼睛垂下去，目光落在熟睡的婴儿身上。</p><p>Harry嗤笑道：“我当时想取一个最能让你不爽的名字。”</p><p>“恐怕你失败了。”Malfoy说。而且听起来惊人地……柔和。</p><p>“我昏迷了多久？”</p><p>“三天。”</p><p>Harry眨眨眼：“是谁在——”</p><p>“她一直跟我在一起。显然Granger和这个星球上的每一个Weasley突然之间都不顶用了。”</p><p>Harry的心跳加快了。“你为什么扔下她？”他艰难地问。</p><p>“需要给你列个清单吗？”Malfoy说，“我是个食死——”</p><p>“不你不是。”</p><p>“她值得更好的，”Malfoy继续道，“她是个半血，还是个如假包换的私生女……”</p><p>Harry的脸色因愤怒变得阴沉。</p><p>“……而且我的家庭永远不会接纳她，”Malfoy把宝宝抱紧了点，这让Harry大感意外，“她是你的，Potter.”</p><p>Harry怒容满面，“她是我们的。”</p><p>“而我们讨厌彼此，”金发青年继续说，权当Harry从未开口，“一条再恰当不过的宇宙公理。”</p><p>“我不讨厌你。”</p><p>Malfoy终于抬起脸，好一会儿他们彼此就这么瞪着。Holly闹了起来，Malfoy叹气，“她饿了，我得喂她吃的。”他动了动，像是要起身。</p><p>“别走。”Harry抗议。</p><p>Malfoy对上他的眼睛：“那就不要看。”</p><p>Harry困惑地皱眉：“为什么？”</p><p>“那算了，”Malfoy说，看起来生气了。他开始解开衬衫顶部的纽扣，Harry的目光追随着他的一举一动，很快Malfoy就开始哺乳了。他在给Holly喂奶。Harry感到无比触动，不得不用力咽下喉咙里的肿块。他望着Malfoy，后者低着头，看向宝宝的神情几乎是无奈的。</p><p>“请不要把她带走。”Malfoy轻声说，几乎轻不可闻。</p><p>Harry深深吸气：“我不会的。”</p><p>*</p><p>下一场新闻发布会上，一连串发问逼得Malfoy双颊粉红，但他设法维持住了不动声色的面具。“对，那个孩子是我们的。不，我们没在一起。我们喝醉了。就是这样。还有关于魔法部的提问吗？”可是所有问题都围绕着Harry。</p><p>Harry和Malfoy进入了一种可操作的例行程序。Harry早上把宝宝接过来，下午下班之后，Malfoy再去陋居接Holly，把她带回自己的公寓。晚上，Harry会陪他们一起吃晚餐。然后Harry带孩子回格里莫广场过夜。事情就这么运转着，直到有一天Malfoy谨慎地提议Holly晚上睡在他这里。</p><p>好吧。Harry半是惊恐半是宽慰地想。惊恐是因为半夜3点给Holly递上奶瓶的人本该是Harry，每一次她哭起来的时候起床去照看的也本该是Harry。</p><p>但Harry觉得宽慰，因为Malfoy想做这些。他愿意花更多时间陪伴他们的女儿。“行啊。”Harry说，嗓音变尖了。</p><p>从那时候起，他们就每晚轮着来了。过渡很艰难，但是……还凑合。</p><p>有天晚上Ron和Hermione接手了宝宝。他们想让Harry歇口气，顺便积累点实战经验。</p><p>在部里吃午饭的时候Harry看见了Malfoy, Malfoy把他拉到一边，大概想讨论些有关Holly的话题。</p><p>“我在考虑晚餐吃牧羊人派。或者你更喜欢烤羊肉？”</p><p>“烤羊肉。”Harry不假思索地答，主要因为确实如此。</p><p>Malfoy看上去隐隐有些不悦。“行。”说完他走掉了，留下Harry摸不着头脑。</p><p>Harry想Malfoy是不是忘了今晚有Ron和Hermione照管Holly——但他不可能忘。前一天他还因为这个大发脾气。所以这就意味着Malfoy依然想要Harry的陪伴——而且Harry还同意了。</p><p>Harry走回法律执行司，一下子感到非常不安，以至于对午餐都失去了兴趣。</p><p>那天夜里，晚饭桌上，和Malfoy一起——没有Holly在场——气氛相当安静，几乎让人坐立不安。没有孩子可供谈论或照顾，或是分散他们对于彼此的关注。这让Harry想起那些曾在Malfoy家厨房度过的安安静静的周四早晨，那是他们进行魔力传送的时光。</p><p>晚饭后，他们在起居室看新闻，这也是惯例。再一次，宝宝的缺席无比明显，但Harry随他去了。Malfoy开了一瓶上好的红酒，这无疑不是惯例，然而是一项稀有的享受。Harry啜着红酒，试图看进去新闻内容，但他的思绪一直飘向Malfoy，以及Holly。</p><p>Harry碰了碰Malfoy的膝盖，这自然也绝不是惯例，但感觉并不反常，应该不吧。他把手放在Malfoy温热的大腿上想要延长这一刻。他的手掌移动，抚摸，一点点而已。与此同时，Malfoy继续装作对他视而不见。</p><p>新闻播完了，Malfoy终于转过头怒视Harry。这本该是种威慑，但不知怎地，那……并不是。感觉更像一种挑战。</p><p>“你知道你在做什么吗，Potter？”</p><p>不太知道。Harry反应过来。他们望着彼此。</p><p>深夜广播开始了，Malfoy把注意力转回电视机。Harry趁机落荒而逃。</p><p>*</p><p>“我们共同养育孩子 (co-parents)。”Harry勉强解释，这是几天后的一幕。他懊悔自己竟被一群疯狂的记者逮个正着。这就是Malfoy每天在他的新闻发布会上要应付的吗？媒体似乎铁了心要让他们正确定义他们的关系。“我们相处得足够好。”Harry清楚自己脸红了</p><p>一个年轻记者几乎要用她的麦克风勒死他。“你如何评价Malfoy先生的以下声明：他怀上你们女儿的那一晚酩酊大醉并且欲火难耐，而你当时就是，我引用他的原话‘一根行走的按摩棒’。”</p><p>“听起来很对，”Harry说，脸红得更厉害了，“呃，我该走了。”然后他移形换影逃回家。</p><p>*</p><p>下一次他们共处的时候，Harry协助Malfoy哄着Holly睡下。婴儿房门外，在金发青年能够走开之前，Harry一把抓住Malfoy把他推到墙上。他盯着Malfoy粉色的嘴唇看了一会儿，思索着，最终吻了上去。</p><p>Harry痛呼一声，向后退开，舔着嘴唇上的一道伤口。他审视着Malfoy眼神里的挑衅，其中隐含的欲望使眸色变得暗沉。Harry感到一阵洋溢的满足，于是他凑近想接着吻，却被拽去了Malfoy的卧室。</p><p>Harry被潦草地推倒在床，大口喘息。Malfoy举起魔杖，阻挡在两人之间的衣物统统消失了。</p><p>Harry急促地抽了口气，Malfoy爬上了他的大腿。Harry浑身的血液都燃烧起来，血管突突跳动，心脏剧烈撞击肋骨。即便如此，他还是握住了Malfoy的胯，试图控制局势。“呃，我们是不是该用——？”</p><p>Malfoy翻了个白眼：“有什么风险，Potter？”</p><p>另一次意外怀孕。这对Harry来说是很高的风险。比起少数时刻的精虫上脑，现在必须考虑的问题更多。</p><p>话虽如此，他还是让Malfoy骑了他。结束之后，Malfoy卷走了所有的毯子，他们好像这就成为一对了。</p><p>Harry挨着那堆毯子，知道Malfoy就藏在毯子底下的某个地方。次日早晨，他们目的明确地接了吻，多少像是给他们的关系正式盖章。</p><p>魔力传送不再是一个形式，而是会发生在他们接吻的时候，上床的时候，以及别无用心地牵手的时候。</p><p>等到Malfoy显怀，不再有任何咒语粉饰与瞒天过海。记者们几乎兴奋得口吐白沫，Kingsley则很高兴看到Malfoy似乎是自然而然地转移了人们对于魔法部纷纭争议的关注。</p><p>“是的我们现在是伴侣了——原因只有梅林晓得。我们相爱了什么的。又怀孕了。还有，呃，结合了，”Draco亮了下他的白金戒指，闲着的另一只手心不在焉地捧着他尚小的孕肚，“还有关于魔法部的问题吗？”</p><p>一个也没了。</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>